Summer Confessions
by Ron Lover6789
Summary: Another RWHG and GWHP fic.Harry, Ginny and Ron are at Hermione's house for the summer before seventh year.Will Ron and Hermione confess to each other?Will Ginny and Harry have a tough time? Will an evil neighbor ruin everything?
1. Cooking and Grand Tours

**A.N: Hey, y'all! I'm back with yet another Harry Potter Fanfiction. There's lot's of love in this fic, and also lot's of flirting. Maybe some break-ups...a misunderstanding...and nobody can do anything without kissing in the rain! The couplings are Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. That's probably all that there is going to be. I hope this fic is far superior to my first on!**

**R & R peoples!**

**Ron Lover6789**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All I have is my imagination and good grammar.

Summer Confessions

Chapter 1: Cooking and Grand Tours

DING! DING! DING!

Hermione Granger shut off her alarm clock and swung her legs around her bed. The Dr. Grangers left early that morning for their yearly honeymoon vacation. This year they would be gone all summer. Hermione's mom, Dr. Granger said her daughter should invite her friends over for the whole summer so she wouldn't be lonely. Her best friends Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter would be coming.

_Ron, Harry and Ginny are coming tonight! We'll be here...unsupervised...two of us able to do magic, _(Harry isn't 17 yet.) _Gotta love being 17!_

She pulled herself out of bed and walked over to her vanity. _Ugh! Look at my face! _Her mascara was smudged down her cheek and her lipstick was smeared on her chin.

Hermione walked out of her room and into the bathroom. She opened the closet door, and pulled out two white, fluffy towels. When she got out of the shower, a thought popped into her mind: _Ron will be here the whole summer...I wonder if anything will happen between us. I think I might have to make the first move, though. _Hermione was rifling through the drawers and cabinets.

"Damnit!" She said aloud. "I'm out of tampons...that means I've got to go to Walgreens and pick some up"

Hermione threw on some clothes – a pair of black capris and a yellow tank top – and grabbed her keys off the counter. She walked out of her front door, and got into her new silver convertible. She turned the key and "Rent's Out Tonight" started blaring out of the stereo.

"I wanna go oooouuuuut tonight! I have to go oooouuut tonight! Hermione started singing. _Rent_ was one of her favorite musicals, and she had the soundtrack.

She pulled into the Walgreens' parking lot and shut the car off. When she got out, her mind reverted back to Ron. _What if he doesn't like me? What if he only likes me as a friend? We could have gone out last year, but that slag Lavender Brown got in the way._ Hermione was thinking so feverishly that she past the isle she was looking for. After a few moments of figuring out where the feminine needs were, she looked for the kind of tampons she liked..._Tampax Pear...there they are!_

Grabbing the box, a chocolate bar, and a bottle of Pamprin, she payed and went back to her car. Without turning her stereo off for the ride home, she thought about all of the things she, Ron, Harry and Ginny could do. _We could go to the beach, and swim in the neighborhood pool, and go to the movies, and me and Ginny could go to the salon to get our hair and nails done! Oh, this going to be the best summer ever...Even if Ron and I don't get together romantically._

Hermione made her way into her house. She put away the Pamprin – thinking that she and Ginny will probably need it soon – and took a bite our of her chocolate bar.

Hermione went into the guest room where Ron and Harry would be staying, and straitened everything up. She walked back into her room and congired up a bed for Ginny to sleep in. Her room had a spring theme. The walls were painted light yellow, and her bed covers were yellow and white flowers. The bed Hermione congired for Ginny had light green bed covers, just like her carpet. She had a vanity and a desk on one wall, and the opposite wall had a window, where Hermione's bed was. She loved her room, it was so cheery!

It was about 2 o' clock when Hermione decided on what to make for dinner. _I think spaghetti and meatballs should be sufficient. I won't need to start cooking until about 5, though, as they will be arriving around 6._

Going back into her own room, she sat in from of her vanity. "What do you think, Crookshanks? What should I do to charm the pants off Ron tonight..." she giggled at the phrase "Figuratively speaking, of course."

Hermione decided doing her make-up extra careful was a good way to make sure Ron notices her...

25 Cotton balls and 30 cotton swabs later, her make-up was perfect. She had a white shimmer on her eyelids, black mascara and eyeliner, pinkish/nude lipstick and blush on.

"Now, what to do with these crazy curls?" Hermione's hair had developed from a frizzy mess, to mass of dark brown curls. She decided on simply putting it half up with a clip. Right after she got our of her sixth year of Hogwarts, she went to her hair dresser and got her bangs cut differently. Now they were pushed to the left side of her face, and the right side had wispy bangs. They looked like Hilary Duff's in her music video "Wake Up." It only being three days since she got the cut, it was pretty hard to style. Hermione used a little hair spray, but mostly had to fight them with a comb. They were a pain in the butt, but looked fabulous.

At 2:45 Hermione was stumped on what to do. She had done her hair and make-up and just changed into a black skirt that came a few inches above her knees, and stayed in her yellow tank top. _Oh! I know, I'll watch that knew DVD series I just got...What is it called? Found? No, not Found...Oh yeah! Lost! That looked fairly interesting._

Hermione flounced into her living room, and took the first disk out of the case and started the Pilot Episode.

** HARRY POTTER**

The suspense at the end of the Pilot, kept Hermione hooked to the show and she watched the second episode. That episode was just as enthralling as the pilot, so she watched the third one too. But, before she could finish the third episode, she had to stop because it was 5:15, and she had to make dinner.

** HARRY POTTER**

After watching the pot of water on the stove, willing it to boil, the phone rang. Hermione jumped and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hi Hermione! I've got the best news!" An excited girl said into the phone.

"Christine?" Hermione asked

"Yeah!" The girl named Christine answered.

"What's your great news?" Hermione asked; Christine is her best muggle friend.

"You know that beach that hosts that fair every summer in the end of June?" Christine said

"Yeah, what about it?" Hermione asked

"They are having a dance this year instead of a fair!" She said, finally getting to the point.

"Really? A dance? That's great!" Hermione said

"I know. We're supposed to dress nice, but not too fancy, and we're supposed to have a date, too. You can bring that Ronald guy you've been talking about for so long!" Christine said

"Yeah...Oh my god, you have to meet him! He's so cute!" Hermione gushed

"Doesn't he have a friend who's also quite a looker, too?" Christine asked

"Well, yes, Harry is very handsome, but he's got a girlfriend; Ginny." Hermione said

"Oh." Christine said, clearly disappointed. "Isn't she Ron's sister? That must be awkward."

"Not really, Ron got used to it." Hermione said, glancing over to her stove. "Oh no! My pot of water is boiling over, I've got to go. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye." Christine replied

"Bye." Hermione said, and then hung up the phone.

She poured the pasta into the water and threw away the box. She walked over to the fridge and took out the pre-made meatballs. The box said you need to put them in a pot full of tomato sauce and heat them. Hermione followed the instructions and was putting everything in bowls when she heard a loud crack in the foyer and ran to see what was going on.

A tall black haired boy was looking at a small red haired girl that had fallen. An even taller red haired boy was looking baby Hermione pictures.

"Hermione!" Ginny shrieked and ran over to hug her. Ginny had on a peach colored sun dress that had flowers all over the fabric. It was also sleeveless and came down to her knees. She had on a matching sun hat, too.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled. The two girls hugged and then Harry came over.

"Good to see you again, Hermione." Harry said hugging her.

"Hi." Ron said with his signature lopsided grin that made Hermione go weak at the knees. Good thing she was holding on to the banister. Hermione and Ron hugged, taking special care not to stay in each other's arms longer than Harry hugged Hermione.

"Hermione, did you get your bangs cut? And your hair highlighted?" Ginny asked walking over to Hermione, and looking at her curls.

"Yeah, do you think it looks too unnatural?" She asked

"No, it's so cute. I wish I had the courage to highlight my hair." Ginny said.

"I like your red hair." Harry piped up.

"Well if we're done with this lovely conversation about Ginny and Hermione's hair, I'd like to know if we're eating soon?" Ron said

"That's you, always thinking about food." Ginny said. They all laughed at this.

"I'll give you the tour of the house first. Up these stairs and to the right is a living room." Hermione gestured to a room with white and baby blue speckled wall paper with a pink rug. There was a piano on one side and the other side there was a bay window with a couch and coffee table in front of it. She moved to the next room. "This is the dining room, and threw this swinging door is the kitchen." There was a fridge and a stove and kitchen appliances in that room along with a breakfast nook in the corner. Hermione then took them into a big room with many windows. "This is the family room." She said "this," she was pointing to the television. "is a television, or TV for short. It's a form of entertainment for muggles." Hermione added to answer the puzzled looks on Ron and Ginny's faces. "Now, if we go down back threw the kitchen and back to the hallway is where the bedrooms are." Hermione opened a door in the hallway. "This is the bathroom." The bathroom was pink and had a big shower and tub along with a toilet and sink just like any other bathroom. Hermione closed the door, and opened the next door a little farther down the hallway. "This is the guest room which," She turned to Ron and Harry, "will be your room." This room had two twin beds and had white and light green checked bed covers. "My room is off limits to anyone but Ginny." Ginny smirked at this statement, "So, do you guys want to eat the fantastic meal I cooked for you, or do something else? If you guys wanted to eat now, we can rent a movie to watch after we eat." Hermione said.

"I'm rooting for eating." Ron said

"Me too." Harry said

"Works for me." Ginny said

** HARRY POTTER**

Dinner passed in laughs and complements on Hermione's cooking. When the four teenagers were finished, Hermione showed them out to her car.

"Wow! This is your car? It's awesome!" Harry said

"Yeah, my parents bought it for me when I got my licence last summer." Hermione got in the car as did everyone else. Harry and Ginny in the backseat, and Ron in the passenger seat. All of the sudden, another Rent song came blasting out of her speakers and they all jumped.

"Ooops." Hermione said after she tuned the volume down. "I'm a musical fanatic."

They all chatted and once or twice Hermione caught Ron looking at her. She finally pulled into the video rental store after 15 minutes' ride. She turned her car off, and realized something.

"Wait!" Hermione said all of the sudden.

"What!" Ginny asked, startled.

"You all give me your wands. I want no magic done around any muggles."

"We're not stupid! We know not to do magic." Harry said defiantly.

"I know your not, but it would make me feel better if I had them."

Ron immediately thrust his wand into her hand. Harry and Ginny followed suit, but not willingly.

"Thank you! Now let's go find a movie."

** HARRY POTTER**

After much explaining by Harry and Hermione, the four of them decided on The Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of the Ring. That was one of Hermione's favorite movies, and Ron, Harry and Ginny thought it looked interesting, so they rented it.

Hermione drove home from the rental store and they watched the movie in the family room downstairs. That room had a pool table and a big TV with a love seat, a sofa and a reclining chair. The room had a comfortable relaxed leather feeling. The carpet was fluffy and soft. There was a very teenager-esk feeling.

Half way through the extremely long movie, Hermione and Ginny fell asleep. Ginny was curled up against Harry, with his arm around her. Hermione fell asleep with her head resting on Ron's shoulder. Shortly after the girls fell asleep, the boys followed their example.

**You like it? You hate it? I hope it was good. Review, Please!**

**Ron Lover6789**


	2. Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice

**A.N. Hi everybody! Apparently I'm doing a good job with this story, because I already got 5 reviews! I'm so excited. I was afraid nobody would like it. Well, on with the chapter.**

**Oh, yeah, REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All I have is my imagination and good grammar (Which apparently, it's not that good.)

Summer Confessions

Chapter 2: Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

Hermione awoke abruptly from her good dream. It was 3:15 AM according to her watch, and she had just realized she had fallen asleep on Ron. _Aww...he's so cute when he's sleeping._ Hermione felt her stomach give an uncomfortable lurch; she was hungry. She quietly and carefully removed herself from Ron's grasp (he had his arm around her waist, and his head resting on the top of her head.) And got off the couch. She walked up the stairs, careful to avoid the creaky floorboard, and walked into the kitchen.

** HARRY POTTER**

Ron stirred..._Where's my pillow?_ He opened his eyes and noticed he never had a pillow; it was Hermione's head. _Where'd she go?_ He got up and walked up the stairs finding Hermione looking through a cabinet in the kitchen.

"Looking for something?" He asked, leaning up against the door frame.

Hermione whipped around at these words, and then immediately relaxed, realizing it was Ron. "You scared me. I thought everyone was asleep."

"I was, but I woke up." Ron stated the obvious.

"Okay. I was hungry, so I got up to get something. Do you want anything?" She asked

_Only you..._ "Umm...What are you making?" He asked

"I haven't decided, you wanna help?" She asked

"Sure." Ron said. _God, why do things have to be so damn awkward! I should be more interesting and in depth, or she'll get annoyed with me, and she won't want to talk to me anymore._ This thought was completely and utterly ridiculous on Ron's part, because Hermione would never just stop talking to him unless he hurt her feelings.

Meanwhile, Hermione was having similar thoughts. _Come on, do something! Why has it been so uncomfortable lately? I should just grab his face and kiss him...I'll wait for later on in the summer to do that, though. What if he doesn't return my feelings? Or worse, what if he does? Our friendship will never be the same again. What if Harry and Ginny brake up, and Harry doesn't have anyone because me and Ron are to absorbed in each other? I can't let that happen._

Hermione headed for the freezer, while Ron was busy looking at the microwave. "You can never go wrong with ice cream!" She said, grabbing two spoons, the gallon of chocolate ice cream, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce. She set everything down on the table, and gave Ron his spoon.

"How spontaneous of you. I would have thought you went for something heathier." Ron said as he was sitting down. "Oh, and right out of the container!"

"I know it's like a whole new me!" She said, giggling. "I've changed a lot."

"Just don't change too much."

Ron and Hermione continued they're playful banter, and the thoughts from before vanished. They ate the ice cream until they were full and didn't want anymore.

"Hey, now that we're on this sugar high, do you want to go to the neighborhood pool?" Hermione asked, after cleaning up; she was sitting on the counter, swinging her legs, while Ron stood leaning against the counter opposite Hermione.

"Okay, sound fun!" Ron said, taking her hand to pull her off the counter. He started toward the bedrooms, but Hermione stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"Changing." Ron said, slightly confused

"Oh, I'm not. You can if you want though." She said, looking down at her red short-shorts and black tank top.

"No, I thought you were. Let's just go then." The awkwardness was back.

"I'll race you!" Hermione said, opening the front door. She started to sprint toward the pool.

"Hey! I don't even know where it is, how can I possibly win?" Ron yelled catching up with her.

They ran the rest of the way there, Hermione winning only because Ron let her. They were facing a white gate that was locked. "Hermione, the gate is locked."

"Who cares, I do this all of the time." She pulled herself up and over the gate, and instructed Ron to do the same.

"You're never this wild at school!" Ron said taking off his shirt to get in the pool.

"Yeah, that's because at school I'm always super stressed, and my mind is buzzing with spells and information." Hermione responded

They both went to the side of the pool. Ron took her hand, and they jumped in together. Hermione surfaced the water and looked around. "Where did he g – ?" Ron had just pulled her under! They both broke the surface laughing.

"Not fair!" Hermione yelled

"I didn't know we were playing fair." Ron said flashing his adorable lopsided smile. Hermione stuck out her tongue at this comment. Then, she folded her arms over her chest. They were locked in a staring contest. She stared into his ocean blue eyes and he stared into her chocolate brown ones. She started giggling and then splashed him; their moment was ruined.

"Tag! Your it!" Hermione yelled, then swam to the other end of the pool. Ron swam after her and caught her around the waist. She squealed and started trying to wriggle out of his grip.

Then, they heard a neighbor yell out their window: "Will you kids keep it down!"

Ron looked at Hermione, his arms still around her waist. He let go of her and they both started laughing.

"Shhhh! We have to be quieter. That's one of the old people in the neighborhood that yelled at us." Hermione said, after their laughs subsided.

"Nice old chap, it seems." Ron said sarcastically.

"What time is it?" She had left her watch at home.

"It's 4 AM. Are you tired?" He said

"Not in the least. Do you wanna do something else fun?" She asked

"Yeah I do!" Ron said excitedly. "

Okay, let's go back to my house and change. I wanna show you something." Hermione said, swimming over to the edge of the pool.

"Sounds excellent! Let's go! Ron said animatedly.

They got out of the pool, and dried themselves off. They were walking back to Hermione's house and Ron said something, "So, I'm not aloud in your room. Why?" He's gotten better at flirting.

"Well," Hermione said, starting to blush, "I didn't let Harry in either." _That's my excuse for everything. I need to get more creative._ "And besides, you don't want to see all the girly things in my room."

"Hmm...I guess that's an adequate answer." He said smiling. All of the sudden Ron had an overcoming urge to grab her hand...and well, we know Ron isn't good at resisting many urges.

Hermione looked down at their interlaced hands. She smiled, _This feels absolutely right._ When they finally got to Hermione's house, Ron regrettable let go of her hand.

They both went to their respective bedroom and changed. Hermione didn't feel like putting on real clothes, so she put on white shorts with the word Chica written in red on the backside. She changed into another tank top, this time red.

When she came out of her room, Ron was standing there, waiting. "You look nice in red." He said

"Thanks! You ready to go?" She said enthusiastically.

"Yup!" Was his reply.

They walked out of the house and then got in the car. Hermione drove steadily to the outskirts of the city. She drove to a dock. It was a pretty dock, without boats. It was just before daybreak.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and ran to the edge of the dick. They sat together watching the sunrise, holding hands. Their legs were hanging off the end of the dock, and their toes would graze the water every so often. **(A.N. Could it be anymore romantic!)**

When the sun rose, they were both extremely tired. Hermione had dosed off on Ron's shoulder again, and he had to pick her up and bring her to the car. "Hermione. Hermione? Wake up!" Ron started gently and ended with a yell.

Her eyes burst open and she gave a little jump. She looked at Ron, bewildered. Then, it dawned on her. He needed her to drive.

"Sorry, I would have drove, but I don't know how." Ron said sympathetically

"It's okay. Let's go home before we both get to tired to do anything." Hermione said sleepily.

"Okay."

They drove home without talking. Hermione was just concentrating on not falling asleep. When they got back to Hermione's house, Ron was asleep. His head was resting against the window, and apparently, while Hermione was driving, Ron had took her hand and interweaved they're fingers again.

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. _I'll just rest here for a moment. I'll wake him up in a few minutes..._

** HARRY POTTER**

Five hours later (making it 12 noon) Harry was shaking Hermione to wake her.

"What?" She asked groggily

"You and Ron fell asleep in the car. Did you two go out this morning?" Harry asked, helping her out of the car.

"Yeah. We went to the dock to watch the sunrise." Notice how Hermione left out she and Ron's swim in the pool.

"_Oh_." Harry said, smirking.

"Don't be a prat Harry!" Hermione said walking into the house.

Ginny was sitting in the breakfast nook drinking coffee. "Hey." She said sleepily. She looked as if she had just awoken herself.

"Hi. Did you just get up?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. We didn't fall asleep until late...I was tired." Ginny responded

"Oh okay. Well, I'm going to go shower. If you guys want food, there is some cereal in the cabinet." The brunette called down the hall.

"Okay!" Harry called back. He had just walked in from waking up Ron.

After Hermione was in the bathroom, Ginny asked Harry "Do you think something happened? Because when I woke Ron up in the car, he seemed kind of different."

"You're right...Something's up." Harry said, taking the milk out of the refrigerator.

** HARRY POTTER**

Hermione was humming softly to herself while rifling through the bathroom closet. _I rifle through closets and cabinets too much._ She was looking for her favorite shampoo; John Frieda for Brunettes. She finally found it, and then got in the shower.

While she was shampooing her hair, she thought about what she and Ron did. They were very flirtatious. _I like it when he's comfortable with me. It makes me want to tell him how I feel._ Hermione rinsed out the shampoo, and then squirted some conditioner in her hands. _Maybe at the dance I'll subtly show him how I feel...no, bad idea. He won't return the feelings. He's my best friend. He'll be disgusted with me. Maybe I'll just give up._

** HARRY POTTER**

Ron was pacing the bedroom. Harry had just woken him up in the car. _She fell asleep on me again. I could smell her perfume when I woke up. We haven't seen each other since...this morning. I hope she isn't disgusted with me for holding her hand. Of course she is. I'm a pervert, your not supposed to hit on your best friend._ Ron gave an audible sigh of defeat, and stopped pacing. _I'm telling her I love her this summer! I have to, or I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Even if she doesn't return the feeling, I have to tell her. She's not just my best friend anymore...she's my dream girl._ Ron's thoughts were interrupted by the shower turning on. _I'm getting hungry again, I'll go see what Harry and Ginny are doing downstairs...EEK! No I won't, they'll be snogging! Eww! Ever since the end of last year, that's all they've been doing. I'll just stay in here and wait...for something._

Ron walked over to his bedside night stand. He picked up his wand. Hermione had given them back after they got back from the movie store...Ron had kept nagging her until she did. "Wengardium Leviosa!" Ron muttered, making his pillow rise gracefully into the air. He held his wand aloft, directing the pillow to fly around the room. He let the pillow drop lightly back to it's original place on his bed. Ron liked doing magic when it was for fun. In school it was always stressful and difficult. After that he conjured up a goblet of water. He drank it, then vanished it.

** HARRY POTTER**

Hermione shut the water off. She had her favorite lotion ready in her bedroom, and was just putting on a towel. She opened the door, and who should she find, but Ron standing outside the bathroom.

"Uh...Hi." Hermione said. She felt extremely bare and exposed; she should have put on the bath robe.

"Hi." Ron said

"Did you have fun last night?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yeah, I had a blast!"

"So...what are we doing today?" Ron asked curiously.

"Um..." Hermione held the towel up tighter; She was mighty uncomfortable. "I thought we could go to the mall and maybe do stuff there."

"Oh, sounds interesting! What's a mall?" Ron asked, completely aware of how uncomfortable he was making her.

"It's a big building with all sorts of stores in it. There's also an arcade which is a place where there are all kinds of games to play. You'll like it!" Hermione explained. "I thought maybe Ginny and I could shop, and you and Harry could go to the arcade. Then, after that, we could go to this really fancy restaurant my mom and dad used to take me to. What do you think?"

"It sounds brilliant!" Ron said. "I'll go tell Harry and Ginny."

"Okay!" Hermione said, and then rushed into her room.

**A.N. I hoped you all liked it! Review, please!**

**Thanks,**

**Ron Lover6789**


	3. Hickeys, Shopping & Shampoo Boys

**A.N. Hi everybody! I'm back! Did you like chapter 2? I hope so. I hope you like this chapter, too. I am truly sorry it has been so long since I updated. I've been really busy with school, and finals, and my mom wants me to get a tutor for the summer...and well, just normal stuff for a teenager. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Ron Lover6789**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All I have is my imagination and good grammar.

Summer Confessions

Chapter 3: Hickeys, Shopping, & Shampoo Boys

"GINNY!" Hermione yelled down the hall.

"What?" Ginny called back, breaking her and Harry's make-out session.

"Help me! I can't decide what to wear!" Hermione yelled back.

"Coming." Ginny gave Harry one more kiss and set off for her bedroom. She opened the door, and Hermione quickly pulled her in.

"What's so urgent? We're just going shopping." Ginny said calmly

"I can't decide if I should wear the pink halter top with the white skirt, or the turquoise halter top with the white skirt." Hermione said, holding up the two tops.

"Wear the pink one, so I can wear the blue one. These are cute!" Ginny said looking at the shirt. "_Can_ I wear the blue one? Pink looks bad on me."

"Yeah! Why haven't you gotten dre –." Hermione stopped mid-word. "Oh my goodness, you've got a hickey on your neck!"

"What? No I don't!" Ginny said, walking over to the vanity.

"Yeah you do. Ron will be so upset if he sees it! He might hurt Harry..." Hermione gasped.

"Do you know how to get rid of these?" Ginny said urgently

"Well, lucky you, I've had my share of summer flings that nobody know about, and I know how to get rid of them!" Hermione said triumphantly.

"Hermione, you mean your not the saint you are in school!" Ginny asked in a mock surprised voice.

"Hey, nobody's perfect!" Hermione said while dabbing make-up on Ginny's neck. "Speaking of Ron, where _is_ he? I thought he was in the family room with you and Harry."

"Nope. He went back into his room after he told us about the shopping trip we're taking today. He's probably in there contemplating how to tell you he loves you." Ginny said unflinchingly.

"Oh, don't be thick...He doesn't love me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Ginny then changed into a black skirt with the blue halter top and Hermione wore the pink halter top, with the white skirt she was talking about. When the girls came out of the bedroom, the boys were watching the television.

"Are you guys matching?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Kind of. We have the same shirt on, only different colors, obviously." Ginny said.

"You both look nice." Ron said. He was eyeing Hermione's radiance. _She looks so beautiful...Why doesn't she have a boyfriend?_ " – She's smart and pre –." Ron ended this thought in a mumble.

"Who's pretty? You thinking about Hermione again?" Harry asked, earning a punch in the arm from Ron. He started snickering softly. Hermione had turned pink and looked away.

"Why don't we go now?" Ginny said, trying to make Ron and Hermione less uncomfortable, and Harry's snickers just got louder.

They all started for the door, and got into Hermione's convertible. They were all partial to the seating arrangements of: Ron in the passenger seat, Hermione driving, and Harry and Ginny in the back (more often that not, cuddling.)

Hermione turned the radio on and put on a song entitled "She's My Cherry Pie." She started down the street, singing along to the radio. The song was getting to the particularly risque part of the chorus when Harry said, "Wow, Hermione, this is a really dirty song.

"I know, but I like the beat, and the band is one of my favorites." Hermione said over the radio. After that song, "Behind These Hazel Eyes came on. "Oh, I can't listen to this song. It's SO sad!" She changed the station.

The rest of the ride went from an array of ballads and rock songs. They pulled into the mall's parking lot, and Ginny squealed out of excitement. "That big building is all stores...full of clothes!"

"Yeah! It's so much fun. I had my first date in the movie theatre here." Hermione said, reminiscing about the disastrously embarrassing event.

"You date, Hermione?" Ron asked, amused, "You mean Saint Hermione gets involved with members of the male species?"

Ginny snickered at these words and said "You have no idea." This statement proved to be a bad thing to say when Ron looked at Hermione sadly, hurt written all over his face.

Hermione walked over to Ron and took his hand. The sensible part of Hermione thought_ what has gotten into me? _The teenager-part of Hermione said _I'll tell you what's got into you: Love._

** HARRY POTTER**

When the cortet walked through the door of the mall, Ginny got very excited. She pulled Hermione into the nearest store; Deb. The boys followed slowly, lagging behind.

"This should be interesting." Harry said to Ron out of the side of his mouth. Ron grinned, thinking of how hard it will be to get his sister out of all the stores.

Ginny went to the clearance rack; she had a lot of money that Mr. Weasley got for her and Ron, but didn't want to spend it all on clothes. She found a very attractive black skirt that came to her knees, and had an uneven hem. She also found a mermaid halter top; it had a bunch of colors (Like aquas and blues and greens) and the material flowed prettily. She looked beautiful. It was perfect for dinner at a fancy restaurant. She specifically didn't let Harry and Ron see her; she got the big dressing room, and she and Hermione used that one. To go with Ginny's outfit, she bought a pair of black stiletto shoes that had straps up to her mid calf. After she tried on the shoes, she went to the clearance rack again, and found a simple black purse that went perfectly with her outfit.

Hermione found a long, turquoise, flowing skirt. The material was similar to Ginny's top. She simply found another white tank top for a shirt instead of something extravagant. To go with her outfit, she found a pair of turquoise flats for shoes. They were something like ballet flats, but were beaded. For a purse, she bought a white clutch bag that had small patterns embossed on the front. As always, Hermione's outfit was much more modest than Ginny's (Not that Ginny is a tramp).

The two shopping girls payed for their things and dragged the boys out of the store. While Hermione and Ginny were trying their clothes on, Harry and Ron were observing a group of females flirting with them. One of the flirting girls was eyeing Harry, giving him a once over. Some girls are just very promiscuous. Two blondes were hinting heavily that they wanted to get Ron's phone number, but he declined for numerous reasons. For one, he didn't know what Hermione's house phone number was. His second reason was his heart only belonged to one girl...no matter how many Lavender Browns block his way.

After Ginny had to kiss Harry passionately to shake the affections of a stubborn brunette girl, they four of them were out of the store. For being such good guy friends, Hermione decided to lead them to the arcade. The girls left the guys to play until their hearts content so they could go to the hair salon.

"I'm thinking of going blonde. What do you think?" Hermione asked Ginny as they walked in.

"You'd be really pretty as a honey colored blonde. Your hair is really dark right now. It'll be so different!" She said, giving her best advise on her favorite subject of hair.

"I think I'll do it!" The brunette (soon to be blonde) said.

"I'm just going to get mine cut. I think I'll do a shoulder length style, with layers and maybe I'll throw in an angle. Do you think that'll look good?" Ginny asked, biting her lip.

"I think Harry will love it! It'll be pretty!" Hermione said, sitting on the hairstylist's chair.

"Okay, I'll do it!" She said, getting on the hair-washing chair.

"You've got beautiful red hair!" The very attractive shampoo boy said. He had big dark eyes, with wavy, dark hair.

"Thanks." Ginny said, half-smiling.

"You are a very pretty girl, you know. I bet you have a hundred boys after you!" The boy said.

"Thanks..." Now she was getting uncomfortable. She heard Hermione giggle. Hermione was already getting her dye job.

** HARRY POTTER**

An hour and a half later, Hermione's hair was a beautiful honey colored blonde, just as Ginny had suggested. Ron and Harry walked into the salon by the time Hermione was done. Before Hermione and Ginny had left Harry and Ron in the arcade, they had told them where they were going. They hadn't told the boys that they were changing their looks drastically.

"Hermione! You're blonde! What'd you do!" Ron said, shocked.

"Do you like it?" She asked nervously. Ginny was sitting under the hair dryer, smiling knowingly. She loved watching the pair of them get so nervous around each other.

"It suits you very well! It's just really different!" Ron said brightly.

"Thanks!" She said, walking over to the chairs to wait for Ginny.

** HARRY POTTER**

"Ginny, what happened to your super long hair!" Harry said, eyes wide. Ginny had just finished.

"You don't like it, do you?" Ginny said, disappointed. Truthfully, she loved it. It looked lively, and shiny.

"No, I do, you look beautiful, it's just very different." Harry said, walking over to her and taking her hand.

Ginny smiled sweetly, and kissed him. Ron started to talk to Hermione, who had just finished paying for her new look.

"Hermione, you really do look gorgeous." _Did that just come out of my mouth! She's gonna think I'm a disgusting pervert._ It really was humorous how Ron repeatedly kept thinking Hermione didn't like him, when she kept hinting her feeling toward him.

Instead of vocally responding, she got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. And yet another way she was heavily hinting her true feelings of more than friendship.

"Come on you two, I'm sure all of these lovely women don't want to see you guys make-out." Hermione said, turning to Harry and Ginny. The couple immediately separated, giving the impression that they had forgotten that they were in a public place. "We've got to go back to my house to get ready."

"What are we getting ready for?" Harry asked.

"Well, I thought we could go out for a fancy dinner tonight." Hermione answered.

"Okay, let's go! I love dressing up!" Ginny said leading the other three out of the mall, and into Hermione's car.

** HARRY POTTER**

The four drove back with a buzz of conversation.

"Hermione, I think the shampoo boy was hitting on me." Ginny said sometime in the middle of the ride home.

"What!" Harry and Ron said together.

"Well, he was very good-looking. What with those big dark eyes, and his super tall-ness." Hermione said ignoring Harry and Ron's outburst.

"I'm tall, too." Harry mumbled. Looks like we've got some jealousy floating around that car.

"He was probably gay. What strait guy do you know would work as a shampoo boy?" Ron said. **(A.N. I have nothing against gay people. I just thought it would be funny for Harry and Ron to get so worked up.)**

** HARRY POTTER**

Hermione unlocked the door to her house after their conversation in the car. The two females dashed into Hermione's room to get ready, while the boys lagged behind talking.

**So, how was it? I liked writing this chapter. I listened to "Rent" while I was writing it...Listening to music really helps me sort out my thoughts. You guys should try it sometime.**

**Review, Lovelys!**

**Ron Lover6789**


	4. Dinner and a Cruel Joke

**A.N. Here I am again, updating...I'm so sorry it's been soooo long!!! The time just flew! I like where this story is going, though. I just finished writing this chapter, and am working on chapter 5. I'm having intense writer's block, so it might be a while before I update again. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Love ya!**

**Ron Lover6789**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summer Confessions

Chapter 4: Dinner and a Cruel Joke

"So, Ginny, do you like your new haircut?" Hermione asked, while dumping out her shopping bag on her bed.

"Yeah! It's so bouncy!" Said Ginny, shaking her hair.

"So, what are you going to wear tonight?"

"The new black skirt, with the mermaid top! I really like it!" Ginny responded.

"Yeah, it's really pretty! I think I'm gonna wear my new outfit. You know, the white tank top and the long turquoise skirt." Hermione said, laying her clothes out on her bed.

"That is awesomely pretty as well." Ginny said, pulling the tags off her skirt.

Both girls changed into their new clothes. Ginny wore her new black stilettos that she bought with her new outfit. She then transferred all of her belongings into her new black purse. All of her ensemble was new, similar to Hermione's ensemble. After putting her turquoise beaded ballet flats on, Hermione followed Ginny's example of transferring her belongings into her new clutch.

Ginny put a lighter version of her blouse's green on her eyes for eyeshadow. (After all, putting the exact shade of your clothes for your clothes is a major fashion faux pau.) After applying her eyeshadow, she put black mascara, and red lipstick on. Hermione also decided to put more make-up on than usual. She put a lighter version of her turquoise on her eyeshadow, black mascara, and a prominent pink lipstick on.

When the girls came out of Hermione's bedroom, they headed for the living room. Harry and Ron got off the couch to look at the ladies. Both of their jaws dropped. Ron had on khaki slacks on with a blue button up shirt, and Harry had black slacks with a emerald button up shirt on.

_Wow! Hermione looks beautifully radiant. She looks like an angel._ Ron thought. But then he silently reprimanded himself; _I'm a jerk...She's my best friend. She doesn't like me...not like that at least._

Harry took Ginny's hand, and Hermione linked arms with Ron. They looked adorable together. They even kind of matched. If there was an award for cutest-looking couple, they would have gotten it.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny got into the car, and Hermione told them they were going to a restaurant called "The Continental." The drive was mostly quiet with Harry and Ginny kissing in the back, with Ron looking out the window, trying to concentrate on anything but the "disgusting" kissing sound from his best mate and his sister.

"So, Ron, what's your favorite food?" Hermione said, trying to distract him.

"What's not my favorite food?" Ron said. It worked; she distracted him. They both laughed.

**HARRY POTTER**

After that icebreaker, Ron and Hermione talked...laughed...shared thoughts on school grades; pretty much everything. They did avoid the subject of feelings, unless they were towards Draco Malfoy, or his old-time whore, Pansy Parkinson.

The four teenagers got out of the car, and walked into the restaurant. There was a fancy chandelier on the ceiling when you walked in. The hostess was in a very classy black dress waiting for someone to enter the premises.

"Hello, welcome to the Continental. How many people?" Said the hostess.

"Four."

"Right this way." The hostess said politely, walking over to a booth. She seated them and gave them the menus.

"Wow! What a great place!" Ginny said.

"It's really nice, but the food is even better!" Hermione said, opening her menu.

They decided on what they wanted for dinner, and their waitress, Liz, came over. "Hi, my name is Liz, and I'll be your server today. Would you kids like any fun drinks to start?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a fire – " Ron started, intending to say a fire whiskey.

"No, thanks, we're okay." Hermione interrupted him.

"Okay, can I get you normal drinks?" Liz asked

"I'll have a diet coke." Hermione said

"Me too." Ginny said

"I'll have a Sprite." Ron said

"I'll have a Root Beer." Harry said

The waitress walked away to get their drinks. Ron and Harry looked at Hermione and Ginny. Ginny was looking a little confused.

"What did she mean by 'fun drinks?" Ginny asked

"She meant drinks with alcohol in them." Ron explained.

"Oh. Why didn't you guys get anything?" Harry asked.

"I have to drive, and Ron would probably get smashed." Hermione said.

"I would not!" Ron said sounding childish.

"Okay." Hermione said disbeliveingly.

The four of them decided on what to get for dinner. Hermione got a chicken caesar salad and Ginny got a shrimp caesar salad. Harry got prime rib and Ron got chicken parmigiana. They told the waitress and then waited patiently for the meal.

"This is taking forever. Somebody go to the bathroom." Ginny said.

"Why?" Harry asked

"It always makes the food come, of course." Ginny responded.

"I'll go. Ginny!" Hermione said, looking at Ginny expectantly.

"What?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

"Let's go." Hermione said.

"Why do girls do that?" Ron asked after Hermione and Ginny had gone to the lady's room.

"I have no idea." Harry said.

As it turns out, when the girls came back from the lavatory, the food came almost immediately after. When the waitress put down their plates, they all smiled. "We'll have to remember that trick the next time we go out." Ron said.

The four of them ate their respective meals, and paid. Ron pullled out a wallet full of muggle money. He ended up paying.

When they left the resturant, Hermione started up a new conversation. "Do you guys want to go swimming tonight?"

"Yeah, that'd be fun!" Ginny said "I can wear my new swim suit I bought before we got to your house!"

The four of them drove to Hermione's house with the radio on. Hermione sang, but no one else knew the words. Ron was so amazed with Hermione's easy-going nature. She had changed so much since the first time he'd met her. He remembered her spontaneity in their third year. He had first realized how much he liked her that year.

When they got there, Ginny rushed to her and Hermione's shared room to put on her swim suit. Hermione went to the hall closet. She had done laundry and that's where the laundry basket was. She found a purple bikini that came with a skirt for the bottom. After fifth year she had "grown" a bit, and remodeled her clothing. Instead of frumpy sweaters and long skirts, she had jeans, shorter skirts and tank tops. Her wardrobe was more flattering now.

When Hermione opened the door to her room, Ginny was sitting on her bed in a black bikini with a long knit poncho over it. "When are you going to tell Ron you love him?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." Hermione said automatically.

"You do know what I'm talking about! I'm tired of watching you two dance around each other! You are gonna need to make the first move."

Hermione went quiet.

"You love him!" Ginny yelled

"I know!" Hermione yelled back.

"HA! Well, now that I know for sure, I'm not going to rest until you do something about it!" Ginny kept yelling.

"Quiet! They'll hear us." Hermione said softly.

"Oh, even better!" Ginny said raising her voice even more.

They both heard a knock on the door and Hermione jumped. She was looking for her overdress for the swim suit. Ginny called, "Who is it? Hermione's indisposed!"

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed

"Well, I'll go get Ron!" They heard the voice of Harry behind the door. Hermione immediately turned to Ginny.

"I'm not indisposed! You did that on purpose." Hermione walked over to the door, and turned the knob. "What Harry?"

"I heard you two yelling...I wondered if you were having a cat fight, so me and Ron could get the pudding." Harry said smiling

"That's border-line pig behavior, Harry." Ginny said, smiling all the same. She walked over to the door. Hermione was standing there; looking mortified.

"Did you guys hear what we were saying?" _This is NOT good._

"No...should we have been eaves-dropping?" He kept a mischievous grin on his face.

"Go get changed." Hermione said, dismissing his question. She closed the door. "That would have been REALLY BAD if they had heard what we were saying." She turned to Ginny.

"Yeah. I guess your right. I should let you to go at your own pace." _not. _Ginny said, then thought. "I still think that pudding remark was prat-ish."

"It was, I've got to find something. You can go with Harry and wait for me at the pool if you want. Or you guys could wait downstairs." Hermione said.

"Me and Harry'll wait downstairs. I want to see Ron's expression he sees you in a bikini." Ginny said, walking out of the room.

Hermione looked at the floor. She changed into her purple bikini, and abanded her search for her dress. _I'll find it later._

When she came out of her bedroom, she caught Harry and Ginny in mid-lip-lock in the family room. Ron was in the living room, looking at the piano. He was looking over Mozart music, and fingering it on the keyboard.

"I didn't know you played." Hermione said, walking over to him, and sitting on the bench next to him.

He looked over at her. _Wow! She looks so beautiful._ "Umm...sort-of." His voice was uncharacteristically high.

"Well this is hard stuff. You must play well if you can figure this out." Hermione said, looking at his fingers move smoothly over the keys; He had started to play.

"You're really good, Ron." Hermione said when he finished.

"Thanks." He said, grinning at her. Their faces were moving closer to each other. He could see the tiny freckles on her nose. She could see the extent of his beautiful blue eyes. They were remarkably close to each other. Their lips were inches from one another when –

"Okay, let's go!" Ginny yelled from the kitchen. Ron and Hermione immediately jumped off the piano bench and looked away from each other.

The red-headed girl and the black-haired boy walked into the living room, and looked expectantly at Hermione.

"You..um.." Hermione cleared her throat, "You guys ready to go?"

Ginny looked suspiciously at Hermione but Harry seemed oblivious. "Yeah! Let's go!" Harry said cheerfully.

Hermione silently walked out of the living room, and out the door. Ron walked next to her. She nudged his hand accidentally, and turned pink. He turned a delicate shade of red, and looked away.

Ginny and Harry were walking about three meters behind them. They were having a whispered conversation about Ron and Hermione's peculiar behavior. "I think we walked in on a moment." Ginny whispered.

"I think you're right, because their playful banter is gone. They are being terribly awkward." Harry murmured.

"Maybe we should leave them alone tonight." Ginny said suggestively.

"Maybe we should." Now the two had abandoned their serious conversation and started shamelessly flirting again. They were adorable together. Their relationship consisted of snogging, flirting, and hinting that they loved each other. They had never actually voiced each of their true feelings.

"Let's go to the cinema!" Ginny said excitedly.

"How do you know about muggle cinemas?" Harry asked, rasing his eyebrows.

"I saw it on that big square picture box." She said matter-of-factly.

"You mean the television?"

"Yeah, that!" Ginny said happily.

The four adolesents reached the white gate; it was unlocked this time.

"At least it's unlocked." Ron said to Hermione.

"Why wouldn't it be unlocked?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, no reason...I just thought because..." Ron trailed off.

"Because it's a Sunday, and things close early on Sundays." Hermione finished for him.

"Okay..." Harry said suspiciously.

"They all walked into the pool area. Ginny took the poncho off to reveal her black bikini. Harry's jaw dropped; He had never seen her in such small clothes. Ginny had a perfect figure; she was voluptuous, with a flat stomach. Hermione had a nice figure, but wasn't as voluptuous as Ginny.

"Wow, Gin! You look great!" Harry said.

"Why, thank you!" Ginny said walking over to the side of the pool to test the water. It was nice and warm.

Hermione walked over to the diving board, and looked over at Ron to make sure he was watching. It, being Ron we're talking about, was staring avidly at Hermione. She nodded, then did a perfect swan dive off the diving board.

When Hermione surfaced, she heard clapping. Then she looked over and saw Ginny, Harry and Ron clapping. She smiled, then swam over to the edge and pulled herself out.

"Nice Job!" Ron said.

"Yeah, that was great!" Ginny added.

"Excellent!" Harry said, watching Hermione get uncomfortable, but happy because her dive was exceptional.

Ginny ran over to the diving board. "Well, I can't do that, but I can do a mean pencil dive!"

Everyone laughed when Ginny jumped in. Harry went to the diving board when she surfaced. "Very graceful." He called out. He did a cannon ball, making a big splash.

Ron was next. He rubbed his chin pensively. "Okay, I know what I can do!" He juped off, and did a jack-knife.

They all took turns making fun jumps of the diving board. They stopped when a middle aged man came into the pool are and told them the pool was closing. It was 9:00.

They all went back to Hermione's house. When they walked into the house, the phone rang. Hermione ran to the kitchen and answered it.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hi, honey! I'm just calling to see if everything is alright." Hermione's mother said into the phone.

"Oh, hi mom! Yeah! Everything's great!"

"Are the boys sleeping in the guest room?" Dr. Granger asked.

"Yes, the boys are in the guest room. And Ginny's in my room." Hermione said.

"No drugs, right? Your brushing your teeth after you eat?" She asked motherly.

"No, I can't afford to be a drug addict, mom." Mrs. Granger gasped. "I'm just joking! No drugs, and, yes, we're brushing our teeth."

"Okay good. You're father and I are coming home tomorrow."

"What?!" Hermione gasped; her parents can't come home, she and Ron aren't together yet!

"Just kidding." Mrs. Granger said, laughing.

"Oh. Okay." Hermione said, thoroughly relieved.

"I'll call later on in the week to check in, okay, hun?" Mrs. Granger said.

"Okay. I love you." Hermione said.

"I love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye-bye."

Hermione hung up the phone and started laughing. Ron walked in, "What's so funny?"

"My mom just called, and told me they were coming home tomorrow." She said.

"Are you serious?" Ron said, eyes wide.

"Yeah...Then she told me she was kidding me."

The two started laughing together. Each were expressing their glee for slightly different reasons.

**A.N. So, that was chapter 4. I hoped you liked it!! It was fun to write. I know this story seems a little childish, but don't worry, it'll get intense soon. Review, chica-dees!  
**


	5. The Loooooooove Chapter!

**A.N. Oh dear! I am so sorry it's been this long since I last updated! I hope you all haven't given up on me! I really haven't meant to. I won't keep rambling because I know you just want to get to the story! **

**WARNING: There is some rather teenage content in this chapter. Nothing TOO bad, but I just thought you all should be forewarned. There is some heavy making out and some second base action, but not detailed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I had enough money to do the backstroke in, do you _really_ think I'd be writing fan fiction? **

Chapter 5: The Loooooooove Chapter

Ginny and Harry were talking quietly downstairs. Rather, Ginny was ranting, and Harry was listening.

"Oh! I just can't believe they won't get over being cowards and kiss each other already. They're supposed to be in Gryffindor, aren't they?!" Ginny said emphatically.

"I know, love," Harry said. "But why does this bother you so much?"

"Because I know what it's like to long for someone you love and feel you can't have them." She said, not catching she'd used the "L" word.

"Who are you talking about?" Harry asked nervously; they had never said they loved each other before.

"You, silly!" Then it dawned on her that she had just told him she loved him.

"You love me?" This was not going as planned: He wanted to tell her in a different way. There was going to be jewelry and a nice candle-lit dinner and everything.

Then Ginny did something a little strange for her. She looked up into Harry's green eyes, and nodded sheepishly. Ginny was never sheepish. "I've always loved you."

"I love you, too." Harry said, caressing her cheek with his hand. He brought her face up to his, and they shared a fervent kiss.

**HARRY POTTER**

Hermione and Ron stopped laughing and were looking at each other. They moved closer together, and soon their faces were inches apart. Ron tucked a strand of Hermione's wet hair behind her ear, and brushed his lips against hers gently. Hermione stared into his eyes, and cocked her head sideways. She smiled and kissed him hard on the lips, their kiss bursting with emotion.

There was a spark between the two of them that was quite unlike any other. It was like going into a dreamland as they were kissing. His hands were on her waist and her hands were on his neck. It didn't matter that she was too short for him and she needed to crane her neck to kiss him. It didn't matter that they were in swim suits in the middle of Hermione's mothers' sparklingly clean kitchen. All that mattered was that they were together, sharing a beautiful and passionate kiss.

They finally broke apart, their breathing heavy. Ron smiled down at her, feeling euphoric. _That was the best thing I've ever gone through._

"Now that's what I call a kiss." Hermione said, smiling at him.

**HARRY POTTER**

Unbeknownst to Hermione and Ron, Ginny and Harry had been snogging as well. As his hand wandered too far north, Ginny pulled away. "Too fast," She said.

"OK," Harry said, happy that she loved him.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a prude," Ginny said.

"Ginny, you're not being a prude. It's perfectly fine to have boundaries." Harry said, marveling at the fact he could tell her he loved her any time he wanted.

Ginny smiled. _We have never got past first base. It _would_ be fun to try something…new._ "You know, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you --," She took his hand and made it cup her breast. His eyes got wide and she kissed him on the mouth.

There was a certain twitch in Harry's "downstairs" area after quite a while of kissing and other things, and thought it was best to halt things before they went too far. The both of them were not ready for such things.

**HARRY POTTER**

"You know, I reckon it's good you kissed me first, because I am a firm believer that the woman should never make the first move." Hermione said a half hour after their unbelievable kiss. The two teenagers were sitting on the couch, holding hands and watching the television.

"Woman _shouldn't_ make the first move." Ron said, and Hermione giggled. She all of the sudden felt a giddy, elated feeling, and really didn't want it to go away.

After a few minutes' comfortable silence, Ron spoke up again. "Does this make us together?" He said nervously.

"Do you want us to be boyfriend/girlfriend?" Hermione said, her soaring spirits coming to an abrupt halt. _Here it comes. The big 'let's just be friends' bit. I can't believe I was stupid enough to think that he would want to be my boyfriend. _

"Well, yeah. Do you?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yeah," Hermione said excitedly. They both broke into huge smiles, and Ron kissed her blithely.

**A.N. I know to its disgustingly short, but I wanted to get them together and get an update for you all. There will be some really fun stuff in later chapters. Maybe some partially illegal acts, definitely more fluff, and a kind of a sort of bad thing with one of the couples. I hope I didn't offend anyone with the second scene between Ginny and Harry. **


	6. The Potency of Fire Whiskey

**A.N. Hey guys! I'm back after a very short wait; I hope you all liked the last chapter! I didn't get any reviews for it, but I wanted to update anyway, because this chapter was SO much fun to write! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

Chapter 6

A few days passed uneventfully for Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry. The four of them were sitting in the family room on Wednesday night with the television shut off. They were all staring aimlessly at each other, obviously extremely bored.

"We should do something fun tonight. We haven't gone out in a while." Ginny said, staring at the chipped nail polish on her toes. It was 8 o'clock on a nice summers' night and all they could think of doing was nothing.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Any ideas?"

"I know!" Said Hermione suddenly, "we should go to a muggle club!'

"We're underage," Harry pointed out.

"Me and Hermione aren't!" Ron said indignantly.

"We are in the muggle world, love," Hermione said.

"Oh," He replied.

"Hermione and I look eighteen! We can get us in a club easily!" Ginny said. She was very right. They both looked at least eighteen with the correct clothes and make-up.

"Alright, this is gonna be great!" Harry said happily.

"Let's go get ready," Ron put in.

**HARRY POTTER**

Two hours later, they were all on the way to a club called "The Unlimited." Ron was extremely nervous. _What if we can't get in? What if they call those po-leese?_

Hermione pulled into a parking space and turned to look at the others. "OK, let Ginny and I do the talking. I'm pretty sure if Ginny flirts with the bouncer and I act really confidant, we'll get in. It's ten quid each, so cough up."

Ginny giggle, _this is going to be so much fun!_ She had on a black halter-top that showed a fair amount of cleavage with a pair of fitted, dark jeans with stilettos on her feet. Hermione had charmed her shoes to be really comfortable so she would be able to dance. Expertly done, Ginny had lots of black mascara on with smudged, black, kohl eyeliner. She looked hot, as Harry had whispered in her ear on the way to the club.

Hermione dressed very differently for her. She had a black handkerchief top on that had silver accents and showed no cleavage, but was completely backless. She also had on a pair of fitted jeans and charmed stilettos. In addition, the two girls matched in their make-up.

The two couples walked hand-in-hand toward the door. There was no line.

Hermione and Ginny stepped up to the bouncer. Hermione have him her most confident smile, while Ginny very obviously eyed the man's impressive muscles. He wasn't bad looking. He had blonde hair that was cut very short and a tight, black tee-shirt on with tight, black pants.

"Four, please." Hermione said in a cool, slightly bored voice; like she'd been to a club and gotten into them a million times. The man was staring openly at Ginny's chest. Harry and Ron worked hard to keep their faces impassive. They were both very angry.

"Certainly," He said, giving them a slight bow after taking the money and stamping their hands. He stamped their hands to show that they had paid and could get back in if they needed to leave for a bit. He opened the door to the club for them, and Ginny batted her eyes and giggled at the bouncer as she took Harry's hand and led the others in.

"Well done, girls!" Ron said once the quartet had gotten in the club.

"Yeah, 'Mione, I reckon we did a good job. He didn't even kind of try to card us," Ginny said smiling.

"Yeah. We're off to the loo, be right back." Hermione said, taking Ginny's arm and bringing her to the ladies room to freshen up. They both reapplied their lip gloss and checked each other's hair. Hermione's hair was sleek and straight while Ginny's hair was all teased and curly.

They left the washroom to find Ron and Harry standing awkwardly at the bar. They had obviously never done this before. Hermione had done it once before, and Ginny just had good instincts.

"Hi, can I have a rum and diet coke, please?" Hermione said to the bartender. Ron's eyes got wide. _Hermione. Drinking?! I must be hallucinating._

"I'll have the same," Ginny said. The bartender made their drinks and looked expectantly at the guys.

"Uh…I'll have a Cider," Harry said. **(A.N. If you didn't know, in England, they have an extremely potent drink and they call it Cider. It tastes just like apple cider, and I'm under the impression that they drink it often there. Let's just say you get drunk FAST with that stuff.) **

"Me too," Ron said quickly.

The four of them took their drinks and sat on one of the tables when a loud and obnoxious tune came on, pounding around them. Hermione sucked down her drink, and started getting a bit giggly. She has never been able to hold her liquor. She hasn't had much practice, after all. She put her empty glass down, and pulled Ron up to dance with her. "Come dance!" She said happily.

He smiled at her and put his Cider down. They went out into the surprisingly packed dance floor and danced. Hermione wasn't tipsy enough to let them get too provocative…yet.

Ginny was watching them for a bit and looked over at Harry. He was watching her. "What?" She said over the music.

"Oh nothing," he said, smilingly, "I think we should get Hermione drunk. It'd be really fun to see her intoxicated. I know how to drive, so I could drive us back to her house."

"Oh, how fun will that be!? When they come back, let's order a round of shots. Those go down quick."

"Here they come. I'll go order them," Harry said, standing up and walking over to the bar.

"Hey, Hermione, I think you and I should get hammered. I've never been drunk before, and you obviously haven't, so it'll be fun," Ginny said bluntly.

"You know what, why not? I'm too much of a goody-goody anyway. I can do side-along apparation with you, and Ron and Harry can drive home," Hermione said. "Ron, make sure Harry doesn't have much more to drink, 'kay? Unless you can do side-along apparation with him and we can just come get the car in the morning?"

"Let's do that. I've never been drunk either, and I'm almost positive Harry hasn't, so we'll apparate back to your house." Ron said, downing the rest of his Cider.

**HARRY POTTER**

Two shots, a Cider and another Rum and coke later, Ginny and Hermione were dancing very seductively together to drive the guys crazy. It was working.

Ron went over to Hermione and pulled her to him, while Ginny wobbled over to a tipsy Harry. Ron pressed Hermione's body to his, and kissed her fiercely. Tongues intertwined, it started to get a little too heated for the dance floor, so Ron (being the more sober one) pulled away. They danced together, although it was still at least PG-13-like. Drunken Hermione was a lewd Hermione.

Meanwhile, Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap, kissing him fervently. She pulled away, and got off his lap, saying that they should dance. She led him onto the dance floor and they danced almost as alluringly as Ron and Hermione were.

Ron pulled Hermione to the bar, and got the both of them another shot. This time it was fire whiskey and it burned going down their esophaguses. Hermione giggled, and waved to the bartender, and yanked Ron to the dance floor again.

"Ron, I'm drunk," Hermione said, while they were dancing.

"Yes, you are. Very, very drunk," Ron said, laughing.

"Hey, can we sit down for a bit? I'm getting a little dizzy," Hermione said after a few songs' dancing.

"Sure," Ron said.

The young couple walked over to Ginny and Harry. Ginny was laughing at something Harry has said, and Harry was smiling at her. He was obviously not zonked yet; just a bit tipsy.

"Hermione, I have to go to the ladies' room," Ginny said, standing up.

"OK," Hermione said, and they both walked towards the bathroom.

After using the toilets and washing their hands, the two girls looked in the mirror. Hermione looked at the Ginny's reflection and chuckled.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Your make-up is all smudged," Hermione said, digging around in her purse for a cotton swab.

"Yours is too!" Ginny said huffily.

Hermione found a pile of cotton swabs and brought one to Ginny's mouth. "Open," She said in reference to the red head's mouth. Ginny obliged and Hermione wet the swab in her mouth. She cleaned up Ginny's eye make-up and then Ginny did the same for her.

The two girls left the loo and went to sit next to their guys. They all danced and had a few more shots and decided to leave when they saw the time. It was one-thirty. Hermione and Ginny were so drunk now that they were giggling and holding each other up and couldn't walk straight. Harry and Ron were not nearly as bad…Well, they could at least walk.

"Harry, I don't think I should apparate. I can barely do it sober. And Hermione obviously can't. What should we do?" Ron said in a slightly slurred voice.

"We could get a hotel room." Harry suggested while pulling Ginny off the ground. She had just fallen and was laughing like mad woman.

"OK. Which one?" Ron asked.

"There's one right over there," Harry said, pointing to the building right next to the club. They had just walked out of The Unlimited and were standing in front, making sure to stay away from the bouncer. It was obvious the four had never drunk anything stronger than a wine cooler before.

Harry, being the closest thing to sober they had, handled getting the room. He got a room with two queen beds. The four stumbled up to the room and promptly passed out on the beds. Ron and Hermione on one, Harry and Ginny on the other.

They all underestimated the potency of fire whiskey shots.

**A.N. Oh dear. They're in for a rough morning. Hangovers are a bitch. This will be the only time they get drunk in the story because I wanted to experiment with it. Tell me what you think! **

**Review, my flowers! **


	7. A filler chapter don't bother reading

This is a filler chapter.

I deleted my other author's note chapter before and I wanted people who reviewed for chapter 7 be able to review for 8.

Thanks for listening!


	8. A Bimbo Named Starla

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry the update was later than expected. I won't go into it, because I'm hoping you are all very anxious to read the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 7: A Bimbo Named Starla

Late in the morning (or early in the afternoon), Harry stirred in the bed, with sunlight pouring in from the window. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it; his head was pounding. Fighting the pain, he put his glasses on, and looked over at Ginny…or rather, where Ginny was supposed to be. She wasn't in the bed.

Looking over at the other bed, he saw Ron and Hermione residing in its comfortingly clean warmth. _Where's Ginny?_ He though. He got up and walked over to the bathroom door. It was slightly open, and Ginny was lying on the clean bathroom floor, next to the toilet. She had clearly spent the night throwing up. _Poor girl. Maybe it was a bad idea to get her drunk. She looks positively miserable._ Harry thought again.

Deciding it was best to help her get cleaned up, Harry shook her shoulder slightly. "Ginny. Come on, let's get you to bed," he said.

She mumbled something and didn't move. Sighing, Harry picked her up bridal style, and took her over to the bed. Laying her down, he was at a loss for what to do. _I've never been hung over before, what the hell do I do for everyone?!_ Harry thought.

After pondering for another moment or two, he went down into the lobby to ask someone where he could find a Boots **(A.N. It's a drugstore they have in England, if you didn't know. If you're a good 'ol American, like me, you could relate it to a CVS, or Walgreens.)**. The person at the desk told him there was one only a few minutes away in perfect walking distance. Feeling like getting drunk was more trouble than it was worth, Harry set off towards the drugstore.

* * *

Ginny stirred. Her head was pounding, she was dead tired, and an overwhelming feeling of nausea was consuming all cognitive though. All she was able to think was _I'm never drinking again. Ever. _

Stumbling out of the bed, she went into the bathroom and wet her face from the sink, washing away all of the make-up she had had on the previous night. After washing her face, she went over to the bedside table and poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher. _Where's Harry?_ Ginny wondered.

Hoping that he was getting the rest of them something to help, she went back to bed, and promptly fell asleep again.

* * *

Sliding the key card for the hotel room, Harry quietly opened the door with a bag in his hands. He had bought Tylenol and some other brand of medicine that was marketed for hangovers.

He saw that everyone was where he had left them, and looked down at his watch. It was 1:30. Deciding that everyone had gotten a sufficient nights' sleep, Harry proceeded to wake everyone up.

He gave everyone some medicine and took some himself, then told Hermione that the check-out time for the hotel was 2 o'clock.

Hermione groaned. "Are you sure?" She didn't really feel like driving at the moment.

"Yes," Harry said, taking a gulp of water.

The four teenagers prepared themselves to leave the room, and at 2 o'clock, left. The drive home was quiet, mostly because they were all hoping that if they didn't make much noise, the headaches would go away. Ron and Harry's were not as severe as Ginny and Hermione's.

* * *

Two days after their wild night out, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny found themselves in a similar predicament. The four of them were just sitting in the family room, watching the television. It was somewhere near five in the afternoon this time, though.

"I'm bored," Ron said.

"We're not going clubbing again. I never wanna be hung over again," Ginny said.

"Yeah, I don't feel like getting dressed up, anyway," Hermione said.

There was silence while they all thought of what to do. Before anyone said anything else, the doorbell rang.

Hermione and Ginny got up and went to answer the door. Hermione opened the door, and a girl with dyed platinum blonde hair (with a good inch of mousy brown colored roots) and bright blue eyes squealed and pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug. "Oh, Hermione! You look so pretty!" The girl said with a fake smile, revealing even faker-looking, bleached white teeth.

"Hey Starla…How are you?" Hermione said with much less enthusiasm.

"I'm like, totally fabulous!" The girl called Starla barged into the house, looking around, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the less-than-warm welcome she was getting. Ginny quirked an eyebrow at Hermione, as if to say "who's this bimbo?". Hermione mimed vomiting.

Starla said, "Aren't you going to, like, introduce me to your little friend, Hermione?" _Little friend? What's this girl playing at?_ Ginny thought.

"Uhh…Yeah. This is Ginny. Ginny, this is Starla, my neighbor."

"Nice to meet you," Ginny said, feigning friendliness.

"You too, doll."

_ Doll?_ Ginny thought. _Oh please. We can all see past THAT façade._ "Actually, _doll_, we've got some …friends downstairs," Ginny said

"Yeah, so…" Hermione said, trying to think of the nicest possible way to kick Starla out.

"Oh! I'd love to, like, meet them!" Apparently, Starla _really_ couldn't take a hint. Not to mention Hermione gave an involuntary twitch every time Starla used the word "like" unnecessarily.

"OK." Hermione said, "follow me." And, she led the other two girls into the family room.

"Hey, who was at the do –" Harry started. He stopped talking when he saw the three girls.

"Harry, Ron, this is Starla, my neighbor," Hermione said uncomfortably.

Starla suddenly put on a "seductive" smirk. "Well, hello there." She said, taking a particular interest in eying Harry.

Awkward conversation and much flirting on Starla's part ensued, and suddenly, Ginny felt like punching the obnoxious, unintelligent, hussy straight in the nose. As much as she held Harry's hand and snuggled up to him on the couch, this girl wouldn't quit. It was clear that he had absolutely no interest in her at all, and was simply trying to be polite.

After an hour of boring conversation, Starla stood up, and asked if she could "like, um, talk to Ginny." The two girls stood up and walked upstairs.

"Yes?" Ginny asked, trying her hardest to not come off hostile when she was truly in a wild temper.

"Is, um, like, Harry, like, seeing anyone?"

"Actually, he and I are together," Ginny said.

"Oh please. He can do so much better than the likes of YOU. Hold tight, dearest, because he won't be yours for long." Starla said, suddenly dropping her idiotic act, and picking up a vindictive snarl.

"That's what you think. Frankly, I'm up for the challenge, angel. Bring it on," Ginny said, her blood boiling.

The two girls walked (or stormed, your call) downstairs, with big, fake smiles on their faces.

"So, Ginny, where do you, like, get your hair dyed?" Starla said, picking up her ridiculous act again.

Ginny gritted her teeth, and hinged on a smile. "A smart girl never reveals her beauty secrets, Starla."

**A.N. Yes, I know. It's shorter than hell, but I thought this was a good place to stop. Again, I'm sorry this was later than expected. I didn't mean to! I was having incredible writer's block…let me emphasize: INCREDIBLE!**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it! The next chapter will be up really soon! I've got the wheels going in my head!**

**R&R!**

**-Franchesca **


	9. Burned Skin and Vindictiveness

**A.N. Hey all! One of you asked about the bold HARRY POTTER things I had in earlier chapters. Well, I forgot about it until. It was just my way of separating two scenes. Some people use stars or something like that. **

**Did anybody else see GoF and really want to dance with Neville, because I watched it today, and I did. He's so adorable in that one. Actually, he's adorable in all of them. Anyway, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

Chapter 8: Burned Skin and Vindictiveness

"Hey, Ginny, can I tell you something?" Hermione asked Ginny while the two girls were getting ready for bed a long time after Starla left.

"Of course," Ginny said.

"Well, you know how I said that I'd had my fair share of summer flings?" Hermione said nervously.

"Yes."

"I kinda lied. I've only dated Viktor and McGlaggen." Hermione confessed, while putting a large tee-shirt and long sleeping shorts on.

"Why'd you lie?" Ginny asked, turning around from her seat at the vanity to face Hermione.

"Because it's embarrassing; I'm seventeen years-old and I've never had a serious boyfriend. And you're way more experienced than I am in the boys department and I was a little intimidated. I thought you might take the mickey out of me if I did tell you."

"I wouldn't do that. You're my friend no matter what. It doesn't matter if you're inexperienced; nobody wants you to be anything you're not." Ginny said sincerely.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

The girls finished changing and went back downstairs and got into bed. They had already said goodnight to Harry and Ron and were just in the mood for a goodnight's sleep.

* * *

The next day everyone got up early and went to the beach. Unfortunately, in the process of packing the car, Starla came outside in a skimpy yellow bikini and an enormous sunhat, laying on a chair in her front yard, insisting that she needed to "work on her tan."

"You do that," Ginny murmured. She was starting to really dislike this girl.

"Where are you guys, like, going?" The fake platinum blonde asked.

"The beach," said Ron.

"That's, like, so cute! You dolls have fun! And don't forget to put on sunscreen, Ginny, you wouldn't, like, want that skin of yours to, like, burn!" She said, putting on her fake smile.

"Oh don't worry about me, Starla. Lay off the baby oil, though. You wouldn't want _your_ skin to burn." Ginny said with an equally fake smile.

The quartet got in the car and set off towards the beach. Hermione and Ginny started ranting about Starla. Harry looked mildly annoyed by this fact, and Ron was agreeing. It seemed as though Harry really wanted to say something, but was biting his tongue.

They got to the beach after a short drive, and set up a nice ways away from the water. Ginny was in a purple tankini and Hermione in a blue one. After seeing the horrible "lady of the night"-esque clothing that Starla wears, they mellowed out and started wearing slightly more modest clothes. They didn't want anyone to get the wrong impression about them, even though their usual clothes were classy.

They splashed in the water and tanned all day, having a blast. Everybody completely forgot about Starla. Even though she knew it was stupid, Ginny didn't put any sunscreen on, just to spite her. She was determined not to get burned.

At the end of the day, everyone sun baked and tired, they all climbed into the car. Ginny was examining her red cheeks on her face in a compact mirror and wincing.

"I'm burnt," she said. Her shoulders ached and her lips hurt…her skin was baked.

"Well, why didn't you put any sunscreen on?" Ron asked.

Ginny didn't answer, but looked at Hermione, "Do you have any Aloe Vera calming lotion?"

"I think so. I've also got this amazing mint body wash that is really soothing," she said.

"Would you mind letting me borrow it?"

"Of course not."

They arrived in the house and Ginny took a cool shower with the body wash and slathered copious amounts of Aloe Vera on her body. After watching the movie Coyote Ugly, they all went to bed, sleeping a sound and comfortable sleep.

* * *

Hermione stirred in the early morning darkness. It was only four AM. She got up and went to the bathroom. She wasn't sure what had woken her. She didn't even feel remotely tired, despite the time.

Going downstairs into the family room to watch a bit of television, she stopped suddenly when she saw a figure on the couch. The back of the head was clearly a boy, with fiery red hair. She went and sat next to Ron.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. Couldn't sleep?" Ron asked her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep either," He looked down at her face. He thought her slightly disheveled appearance was absolutely adorable, and very endearing. He spontaneously kissed her. Thanking Merlin she had brushed her teeth, Hermione responded immediately. This was the first time they had really kissed since he told her how he felt about her…The spark was still there, if not stronger.

They continued kissing, her hands finding his hair and his hands on her waist again. Some people were just made for each other, and I think we can all agree that Hermione and Ron are two of those people.

* * *

Hermione and Ron ended up falling asleep after their activities (get your mind out of the gutter!) and were on the couch. Harry and Ginny woke up soon after ten thirty, and Ron and Hermione were awoken by Ginny's endless giggling at seeing her brother and her best friend on the couch in a slightly compromising position.

While they ate breakfast, the phone rang. Hermione answered it.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hermione? It's Christine," Christine said. **(A.N. if you don't remember who that is, go back to chapter one.)**

"Hey! How've you been?"

"I've been great! How about you?"

"Fantastic," Hermione said.

"That's good," Christine said.

"Oh, I've just remembered! When is that dance you told me about, again?"

"This Saturday, silly! How could you forget? It's going to be the highlight of the summer!" (It is Wednesday)

"I know. I've got to tell my guests about it. Have you got a date?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yeah. You know that really good-looking guy from the movie store?" Christine asked.

"Yes."

"Well, we got to be sort of friends, and he asked me to it a few days ago! Isn't that great?!" Christine was obviously very excited.

"Excellent, Christine! I've got to go, though. I'll talk to you later!"

"Yeah. Bye!"

"Bye!" And with that, Hermione hung up the phone.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny decided to wander around town, today. Before they were able to get ready, however, the doorbell rang.

Hermione went and answered it, and was surprised to see Starla. Her face was tearstained and she was clutching a tissue. "Hermione!' She wailed, "Dean just broke up with me!" she threw herself at Hermione, and hugged her, sobbing uncontrollably.

Ginny went into the foyer and saw Starla crying. She had a feeling it was all an act…a "clever" ruse to get Harry to comfort her in her time of need.

Ginny's a sharp girl, because that's exactly what this tart named Starla was doing. Oh, the vindictiveness of the female species.

**A.N. End of chapter 8! I know it seems like this story isn't really going anywhere, and this was a bad chapter, but it was necessary. It reminds you of the dance, and it starts something with Harry's mannerism. I hope you liked it! **

**R&R **

**Franchesca **


	10. A Horrible Occurrence

**Good Gravy, I'm sorry it's been so long! Forgive me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and Starla. **

Previously on Summer Confessions: _Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny decided to wander around town, today. Before they were able to get ready, however, the doorbell rang. _

_ Hermione went and answered it, and was surprised to see Starla. Her face was tearstained and she was clutching a tissue. "Hermione!' She wailed, "Dean just broke up with me!" she threw herself at Hermione, and hugged her, sobbing uncontrollably. _

_ Ginny went into the foyer and saw Starla crying. She had a feeling it was all an act…a "clever" ruse to get Harry to comfort her in her time of need. _

_ Ginny's a sharp girl, because that's exactly what this tart named Starla was doing. Oh, the vindictiveness of the female species. _

Chapter 9: A Horrible Occurrence

Hermione was mighty uncomfortable. She didn't even _like_ this girl, and here she was, hugging her like they were bosom buddies. Couldn't Starla take a hint?

"Oh no. I'm sorry, Starla," Hermione said, trying to be as compassionate as possible. Finally, Starla let go and collapsed on a couch in the family room. Hermione and Ginny followed, still trying to be nice.

"I mean he just up and, like, broke up with me! It was, like, totally unexpected. We had been having such a good time, and, like, POOF, there he goes!" Starla gestured exuberantly with her hands, tears still running down her face. _This girl's a good actress. Let's hope she starts to lose some of her fervor soon. She's driving me crazy with her overly large hand movements._ Ginny thought.

"That's terrible. What a jerk," Hermione said with a dull note in her voice.

"I know! He's, like, a total ass. I hate him. I sent him dead flowers."

Just then, Harry and Ron entered the room. Harry quickly said, "what's wrong, Starla?" _Whoa. He sounds _concerned_? Doesn't he know what she is?!_ Ginny thought again.

"Oh! Oh, nothing," She said, quickly and obviously wiping her eyes. "My boyfriend –" Her lower lip started to tremble in preparation of fake tears – "sort of, like, broke up with me." She started bawling again. Hermione patted her arm. Ron sat next to Hermione and observed.

"That's awful! Do you want to hang out with us today, help you feel better?" Harry asked. Ginny's head whipped around to face him immediately. She was staring at Harry incredulously, her expression plainly saying 'Are you _insane_?!' Harry just looked at Ginny pointedly, _his_ expression plainly saying 'She's having a hard time so we should be nice.'

"That's really, like, nice of you, Harry. I'd love to," Starla said. Ginny could see the small, triumphant gleam in her eyes. It was clear this was exactly what she wanted. _Harry, you fool! Can't you see what she's doing?_ Ginny was slightly furious. She was mad about her sunburn, she was mad that Harry was falling into Starla's trap, and she had the worst cramps ever. It was not going to be a good day.

"OK, great! Ginny and I," Hermione looked meaningfully at Ginny, "need to go put clothes on, and then we'll figure out what we should do today."

Ginny mumbled something incoherent, and the two girls walked quickly to Hermione's bedroom. "That slag! Can't you see what she's doing?" Ginny burst forth once the door was closed.

"I know, Gin, it's OK, though. Harry's crazy about you, he won't go after Starla. He loves you."

Ginny took a few deep calming breaths and then said, "You're right. I guess I shouldn't get too upset."

The two girls quickly got dressed. Ginny put on a pair of jeans and a white tank top. Hermione put on a pair of jeans and a green tee shirt. They both quickly did a little make-up and went into the family room again.

Ginny was still a little worried when the pair of them entered the family room. The three of them were watching the television. An ad for sunscreen came on and Ginny smiled wryly. _Figures an ad for that would come on…I'm still clearly sunburned._

The five of them decided to go out to lunch, as it was already 12:30. They went to a place by the shopping mall, where they would go to a movie.

A waitress by the name of Lisa took their order. Hermione ordered grilled chicken with pasta salad, Ginny ordered a burger, and Ron also ordered a burger, Harry ordered a chicken sandwich and Starla ordered a garden salad.

Starla was gabbing on and on about a new diet she heard about, consisting of a Cayenne pepper shake only, and how and why Marilyn Monroe was absolutely stunning. Ginny was only half listening. She was staring at her burger, feeling like the fattest person in the room. Even though it was quite the contrary, and she was very slim, she still felt like a moose. Hermione had gotten something excessively healthy, and Starla had had three bites of her lettuce and then pronounced that she was painfully full. She looked up at Starla and considered her features.

She wasn't all that bad-looking, actually. She had high cheekbones and a prominent nose and big eyes. She ruined her features with the extra "beauty enhancements" she used. Her eyes had a thick ring of eyeliner around them and a lot of mascara that made them look small and grimy. Her lips had too much red lipstick on them. Her hair was brittle from all of the abuse of the dying (even though she still had bad roots). Her teeth were over-whitened and had a dull, grey tinge to them. She would have been pretty had she left herself alone.

And then, Ginny realized something that made her feel inadequate. Starla would be pretty _without_ help. Ginny always wore make-up. Ginny always had her hair styled impeccably. She always had the best clothes she could afford. Was _Ginny_ pretty without help? She didn't feel like it. She felt plain without any make-up on. Was she, Starla, better than Ginny?

No, of course not. She quickly pushed that thought from her mind, but still didn't eat any more of her burger, despite her hunger.

They all finished their lunch and got back into Hermione's car. They drove to the movie theartre and agreed on a movie. They were going to see Practical Magic. Even though the guys protested and said the movie was a "chick flick," they bought tickets for it anyway.

They all sat in the darkened theatre, Ginny next to Harry on one side, and Starla on his other. Ginny was on the end. In the middle of the movie, Ginny got up to go to the ladies' room. She looked in the mirror after doing her business, and scrutinized her face. It's not like she had a _lot_ of make-up on. Just some mascara and eyebrow bone highlighter. Not much at all. Her hair was down and free flowing today…She wasn't too made-up, in her opinion, but what did she know? She didn't follow the styles. Was it in-style to wear too much eye make-up? Is that what all the trendy girls were doing?

Walking out of the bathroom, Ginny contemplated the summer. It was barely the middle of July, and she had an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could tell something bad was going to happen; the feeling hung in the air, like a bad smell, waiting for someone to name it out loud.

She walked back into the theatre and started her journey towards her seat. She did not like what she found there. Starla was practically on top of Harry, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Ginny just stood there, in the aisle, complete and total shock washing over her. Harry suddenly pushed Starla off him, and looked up at Ginny. She noticed lipstick smudged on his mouth. This sight jerked her into emotion.

"You bastard!"

**A.N. Well, that was chapter 9! I think this was my first official cliff hanger. Does it qualify, do you think? Don't you feel bad for Ginny? Aren't those feelings she was having sad? I thought they were. Tell me what you think! **

**I hope you liked the chapter as much as I liked writing it! **


	11. Unadulterated Pain

**A.N. Well! That last chapter was a SUCCESS, let me tell you! It was most definitely my favorite. 9 reviews! Woohoo!! Thanks to all of you! I replied to all of them, I think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own Starla…and that's it. **

Chapter 10: Unadulterated Pain

_Previously on Summer Confessions: She walked back into the theatre and started her journey towards her seat. She did not like what she found there. Starla was practically on top of Harry, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Ginny just stood there, in the aisle, complete and total shock washing over her. Harry suddenly pushed Starla off him, and looked up at Ginny. She noticed lipstick smudged on his mouth. This sight jerked her into emotion. _

_ "You bastard!" _

Ginny's face was slowly turning bright red from fury. How _dare_ he do this to her? She was planning on giving him her innocence, and he goes and snogs another girl? She ran out of the theatre with Harry at her heels, her mind whirling. Strange snaps of images flashed through her. Intimate moments between Harry and Ginny, when he told her he loved her, too, when they first kissed…Ginny stopped abruptly, her emotions catching up with her.

She turned around and looked at him and just started crying. His hair was tousled and his lips were swollen. His eyes, however, were sad and desperate.

Ginny raised her hand to slap him, but just before she hit his cheek, he stopped her hand and held on to it. She unsuccessfully tried to grab it back, but to no avail.

"Why?" She asked weakly.

"Gin, please let me explain," his enchantingly green eyes begged with her. "It wasn't what it looked like!"

"Then what was it like?" She snapped hurtfully. She was still crying silently and she just wanted to run. Run and forget. Run and stop loving the boy in front of her. But she knew that wouldn't work. Running only got you so far.

"She attacked me! She practically mauled me, and I was too shocked to pull away! I didn't know why she suddenly wanted to kiss me! I was just trying to be nice to her because I felt bad for her, and she took it the wrong way, I guess," he said all in a rush.

She wanted to believe him, she really did, but something didn't feel right to her. Something was missing. Then it clicked, "but you were kissing her back! I saw you! Don't lie to me!" She yelled. If she didn't yell and cry and find any other way to get out these emotions she was experiencing, she would certainly burst.

Harry got silent, and Ginny had her answer. It was true…he had kissed Starla back. That made her even more hysterical, and she turned away, snatching her hand back. "Starla can have you. You obviously want her." _This hurts me more than it hurts you._

Ginny numbly walked back into the theatre, tears still rolling down her face, and grabbed her purse from her seat, just as the credits were rolling. Hermione and Ron had been lurking out of sight from the two of them, trying to not butt in.

She then walked out of the theatre and saw Harry standing in the same place she had left him. She walked past him without a backwards glance and her heart gave a sharp, painful pang. She started walking back on the sidewalk, back to Hermione's house. It hurt to walk. It hurt to breathe. She couldn't believe he had done that to her. It ached too much to think.

A few minutes into her walk, it started to pour buckets of water; big, fat rain drops pounding on her shoulders and soaking her hair. _Perfect._ She thought sardonically. _The story of my life._

Another few minutes later, Hermione's car pulled up next to her, and she saw Ron roll down his window. "Ginny, get into the car; you're going to get sick."

She turned her head to Ron, and he saw the mascara running down her face, and her hair sticking to her cheeks and forehead. Ron's head whipped toward the backseat and glared daggers at Harry, his look promising pain.

Ginny just kept walking numbly. Ron whispered something to Hermione and she stopped the car, and he got out. He walked on the sidewalk with his sister, a brotherly arm around her shoulder. He gave her a jacket.

"I'm so sorry, Gin," he said.

She nodded but didn't say anything. They arrived at Hermione's house after a few minutes and the car wasn't there. How strange…

* * *

"Harry, what the hell were you doing?! What's the matter with you?! You ruined the best relationship you'll probably ever have so you could cop a feel with a big-breasted _cow_?" Hermione harangued. She had drove to some gas station and was furious with Harry. Starla had run off after Ginny and Harry's argument. A truly cowardly move, if she did say so herself.

"I didn't _cop a feel_, alright! I panicked! I didn't want to be mean to her so I kissed her back! And I am fully aware of the magnitude of the situation, thank you!" He was near tears. He couldn't think about anything other than how much he'd hurt the love of his life.

"You need to make it up to her," Hermione said quietly. She hated it when Harry yelled.

"I know…But how?" He asked.

"You're gonna have to figure that out for yourself…It'll mean more if you do it alone," She said.

Harry got silent. _I'm such an IDIOT! What possessed me to do it? I hate myself for this…_ He thought, his mind whirring and his heart aching.

* * *

Ginny didn't feel curiosity right now. She didn't feel like contemplating why Hermione and Harry weren't home. She didn't even want to be in the same house as Harry, but she would like to sit with Hermione. She was her best friend, after all.

She was lying on her bed, on her side and was crying silently. She felt strangely unreal…like all that had happened was a dream. Well, she wished it was, anyway. Ron came in a few minutes later and sat on the bed with her.

And at that very moment, Ginny suddenly wished she had a sister. She had never before thought about it, and now she just wanted a sister to hold her and tell her it was all going to be OK; someone who had gone through this.

* * *

"Ron, what are we going to do?" Hermione whispered. It was 2 AM and they were meeting in the kitchen to try and think of something to do about the Harry/Ginny situation.

"I don't know," He whispered back, "I wanna kill Harry with my bare hands, but I'm pretty sure that's out of the question."

"Yes, it is out of the question.

There was a contemplative silence and then, "Maybe we could somehow make Starla tell Ginny that it was all her and not Harry," Ron said.

"How in the world are we going to do that?" Hermione asked with her brow furrowed.

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose we could use …magic."

Hermione looked doubtful. "But it would surely be illegal. Isn't the use of veritiserum closely monitored by the Ministry?"

"This is important! And veritiserum isn't _illegal_, per say…just frowned upon. We could do it. And I think we need to." He was practically pleading with her. His sister loved Harry with all her heart and she needed to understand what really happened.

There was silence once more. "Where are we going to get some?" Hermione said finally.

Ron smiled, "That's my girl." She grinned back at him. "Fred and George sell some at the shop. I'll take care of it."

**A.N. OK! That's my tenth chapter! I'm so excited. I liked this chapter a lot, but I think the last one was my favorite I've ever written. I thought it flowed a lot better than previous. You see how Hermione's character is starting to become less out of character, and more back into her old self? I'm trying really hard. **

**I'm sorry this one is so short, though. I didn't mean to. I just thought this was the perfect place to end. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**R&R!**


	12. The Eagle is in the Coop

**A.N. Well! It seems a little angst is all I need to get BUCKETLOADS of reviews! Woohoo! Thank you all, I really, really appreciate it! **

**Thank you to: **tigerteen500, dancerrdw, h256, LuckyDog18, hpmainiac1212, connieewing, rupert grint is sexy, MrsGGSparrow, harrypotterfan2011, and bananahannah** You are all amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Chapter 11: The Eagle is in the Coop

_Dearest Ginny, _

_ Ron and I are out and we'll be back at 12. If you're hungry, there is some leftover pizza in the fridge. Hope you're feeling better today! _

_ Love, _

_ Hermione _

_

* * *

_

_ Harry – _

_ Me and Hermione are out being couple-y. _

_We'll be back later, _

_ Ron _

Hermione and Ron each left separate notes for Harry and Ginny in the bedrooms and left early that morning for Diagon Alley. They had yet to figure out how to ask Fred and George for Veritiserum. Ron had suggested they tell the twins that they were pranking someone, but Hermione wanted to tell them the truth. They made a compromise and said that they wouldn't tell them anything.

"Are you sure that's the best idea? They might not give any to us," Hermione asked.

"Well, Fred, George and I have a sort of …agreement; a don't ask, don't tell thing. I never asked them about their pranks or anything like that, and they better not ask me about this," Ron said, then opened the door to the shop. "After you, milady."

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly and laughed, before walking in.

"Little brother! Hermione! What brings you two here?" Fred said when he saw them in the shop.

"Oh, you know. Some things," Ron said in an effort to be mysterious.

"Very secretive, Ron. Things like that are in the back," George said.

_Oh dear. What did he think we meant? _ Hermione thought. Luckily, when the two went in the back, they saw that, for once, George's mind was not in the gutter. There were serious things back there, like invisibility cloaks, and an array of shady looking potions. There was one that, if drunk, put you in a protective bubble that only unforgivable curses could penetrate. There was another that, if thrown at someone, would make their powers three times weaker. And there, shining like a gift from Merlin himself, was a small bottle of completely clear liquid. Veritiserum.

"Yes! Here it is!" Hermione squealed, grabbing the truth potion from the shelf.

"Finally! Let's go," Ron said, grabbing her unoccupied hand and pulling her towards the register.

* * *

Ginny sighed. It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon. **(A.N. This is the same day as Ron and Hermione's excursion.) **Ron and Hermione were downstairs doing one thing or another and she didn't know where Harry was. She had been in bed for three days, crying and sleeping and not eating. Tonight was that dance at the beach, and she figured she should get up and show her face to someone other than Hermione. So, she got up, and went over to her suitcase and pulled out some clothes. She wanted to look nice tonight. She felt her usual rock-hard determination flooding back into her, flowing through her veins and giving her energy. 

_Yeah! I'll show Harry what he's missing. That'll make him feel bad._ Ginny thought. It all seemed so easy! She'd make him jealous, that's all! Make him feel bad for cheating on her.

She got out her Little Black Dress. Hermione had said a few days ago that it was semi-formal. This dress was perfect for it.

This would be the first time Harry or Ron or Hermione, even, had ever seen the LBD. It was perfect. The beauty of it would have the full affect.

Ginny went and took a shower and blow-dried her hair. She kept it straight with a little bend on the ends. After she finished with her hair, she painted her toenails red and painted her nails clear. She did very simple make-up consisting of mascara, a sheer, sparkly eye shadow and a peach-y lip gloss. She wanted to keep it simple and let her natural beauty shine through.

Sitting on her bed, waiting for her nails to dry, Ginny contemplated the dress. It was hanging up across from her and she was just looking at it. It was beautiful. It had a low, scooped neckline and sheer cap sleeves and hugged every one of her curves. The hem was swingy and it stopped just before her knees. She always felt undeniably sexy whenever she put it on. This was a good idea. Ginny needed this.

* * *

"How in hell are we going to get the Veritiserum _in_ her mouth? And I think we need to alert Harry of our scheming," Hermione said nervously. 

"Fine. I'll go tell him, and then we can put the potion in her drink. _See_? Stop stressing. Go get dressed. It's 6:30, and it starts at 7:30. Just _relax_. It'll be fine," Ron said soothingly. Hermione was stressing out more than necessary for someone who had a plan.

Hermione kissed him quickly on the mouth, and then raced to her and Ginny's room. When she opened the door, she saw Ginny, standing in front of the mirror in the most exquisite dress.

"Oh, Ginny. You look beautiful," Hermione said.

"Thank you. It does look good, doesn't it?" Ginny said happily. It always felt good to look good.

"It sure does. I'm glad you've decided to get out of bed. We'll have fun tonight," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ginny said vaguely, still staring at herself at the mirror, trying to identify what was wrong with her appearance. Something was missing. Ah. _Earrings_.

She put on a pair of pretty, dangling earrings with blue topaz stones. They looked really lovely.

Hermione was going through her closet, looking for a dress. She only owned a few dresses, as she didn't dress up often. There was a choice between a turquoise halter with a knee-length skirt, or a dark purple spaghetti strapped one with a mid calf skirt. She chose the purple one.

She quickly got dressed and tried to tame her crazy curly hair. Ginny was sitting on her bed, reading Romeo and Juliet. Hermione had brought her a few novels that she thought she might like, and Romeo and Juliet was her last one.

The two girls finished getting ready and grabbed coats because it was night, and the beach was cool. Ginny grabbed a leather duster that completely covered her dress (until she took it off, that is!) and Hermione wore a white cardigan.

* * *

"Harry, me and Hermione have a plan. We're going to feed Starla Veritiserum and get her to tell Ginny what really happened between the two of you. Get dressed, we have the dance at the beach to go to in an hour. Semi-formal, so look nice," Ron said a little coolly. He still hadn't forgiven Harry completely for the whole affair. 

Harry nodded, and started to get dressed. He was numb and unhappy. He put on a white, silky shirt and black dress pants. Ron wore a black, silky shirt and black dress pants. **(A.N. I'm sorry what the guys wear isn't very creative. I don't really know what guys like to wear.)**

The guys met the girls in the living room and saw they had their coats on and were ready to go. Ginny felt happy for once in the last few days.

They all left Hermione's house, and got into the car. They drove mostly in silence, Ron and Ginny in the back, Harry in the passenger seat. Hermione tried to make some conversation, but it was forced and uncomfortable. She ceased her attempt.

The quad got to the beach and found a parking space. They met a quaint little make-shift dance floor with a band and a table with food and drinks. There were a few people already on the dance floor, talking and laughing. Hermione's eyes quickly skitted all around until she found the person she was looking for: Starla Weldington. There she was, in an impossibly short, cherry red dress with an alarming amount of cleavage. Her hair was teased and Hermione could see new, long, talon-like nails painted scarlet clutching a beverage.

_Ah. Perfect. The eagle is in the coop, or the chicken has flown…No…That doesn't sound right. Oh well, I've never been good with stupid codes, anyway._

**A.N. Well! That was chapter 11! I hope you liked it! I'll admit, it wasn't my favorite, but it set up a VERY important chapter that will be coming up in only a matter of time. **

**Thanks for reading, lovely reader! **

**R&R! **


	13. She Definitely Gives Love a Bad Name

**A.N. I'm baaaaaaaack and truly sorry for the long wait!! I've gotten SO much praise for this story and I'd like to thank you all! I really do appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the song You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi.**

Chapter 12: She _Definitely_ Gives Love a Bad Name

_Bitch._ Ginny thought when she saw Starla in that ridiculous red dress. She wanted to go up to her and hit her in the face. She refrained…for now.

Ginny took off her leather duster and put it with the other coats in a corner of the dance floor. She glanced over at Harry in an effort to look cool and unconcerned and found that he was staring at her with his jaw dropped. It made her feel slightly triumphant to see his positive reaction. _I hate that I still love you._

* * *

Hermione was fidgeting nervously. It was a half hour after they had arrived and she and Ron were dancing. A slow song was playing and Hermione still hadn't gotten a chance to feed Starla the Veritiserum.

"Don't worry, love. This is going to be fine," Ron murmured reassuringly.

"I know. You're right. I'm just praying to anyone that'll listen that Harry really is telling the truth."

"You don't think he is?"

"I don't know what to think," Hermione said.

* * *

Ginny migrated over to the drink table. Ron and Hermione were dancing, and Harry was standing off to the side, watching the crowd with a slightly wistful look on his face. She turned to the bartender now that it was her turn in line and ordered a virgin strawberry daiquiri. The girl before her had gotten one and it looked pretty delicious. As it turns out, it was.

She went over and stood next to Harry against her better judgment.

"You look stunning, Ginny," Harry said quietly.

"Thank you," Ginny said stiffly. There was a terribly awkward lapse in conversation.

"Hello everyone!! This is the first of what will hopefully be an annual summer dance! We will be doing a lot tonight, including taking requests for songs, dance competitions, and maybe even a little karaoke, if any of you out there get drunk enough! We're now taking requests for songs, if anyone would like to do so! We'll be here all night!" A young man on stage said into a microphone. A band started playing some fast beat song and Ron and Hermione got off stage.

"I'm going to go request a song. Come with me, won't you Harry?" Hermione said.

"Alright," Harry said, disinterested.

The pair of them left to fight through the surprisingly large crowd. Ron touched the Veritiserum bottle in his pocket, and launched the plan into action.

"I'll be right back, Ginny. Stay here?"

Ginny raised one eyebrow, but nodded. "OK."

Ron maneuvered his way through clumps of people, looking for a bright, cherry red dress. _Come on…Where are you, Starla?_ He thought.

* * *

"Hermione, why are you requesting a song? What's the point?" Harry asked dully. He didn't feel like being with all of these cheerful people. He knew that Hermione and Ron had a plan, but he was afraid it wouldn't work or that something would go wrong.

"It's important. I needed Ron to find Starla, put the potion in her drink, and have him make her tell Ginny what happened, but you couldn't be there. Ginny's a complicated girl and I don't know what her reaction is going to be. I thought it would be better if it was just Starla, Ron and her."

"Alright. If you say so," Harry said.

Hermione requested a song, and they told her that they would play it in a few minutes. All they could do now was wait and hope everything would work out.

* * *

"Why, Hello there, Starla! You are looking quite beautiful tonight! How are you?" Ron said, and inwardly grimaced. _Ew. I can't believe I just said that._

"I'm, like, great, Rob, how about you?" She said carelessly.

_It's Ron, you idiot._ "I am doing quite well, thank you," Ron said.

"Yeah, whatever," she said, looking over his shoulder, "So, like, where's your friend Harry?"

"He's not here tonight. Not feeling well, actually," Ron lied. "Can I get you another drink? You seem to have no more."

She looked down at her drink curiously. It had been full a second ago, hadn't it? "Um, like, sure. It was a diet coke."

Ron wandered away, and exhaled when he was out of her sight. Lying had made him nervous and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to do the nonverbal spell to empty her glass. He had managed it, though. Harry looked up at the stage and saw Hermione and Harry there, listening to the music. So far everything had gone as planned.

* * *

Ginny wandered around the dance floor, looking for Hermione or Ron. She looked up at the stage and saw Harry and Hermione up close to the band, presumably listening to the music. _Well, that rules hanging with Hermione out. I wish I hadn't come to this. It's not like I'm having fun._ She thought miserably. She kept milling through the crowd, looking for her brother.

* * *

Ron hurried back to Starla, and found that Ginny was not far from her. Apparently she hadn't noticed her yet. Ron thrust the drink in Starla's hand, and she gave him an odd look.

"I got the bartender to put …rum in it. Try it, tell me if it's good," Ron quickly covered up.

"Oh, Rick! Thank you, like, so much! I, like, love rum and cokes!" Starla quickly took a big gulp of her drink, and as she swallowed, a blank look overtook her features.

"What's your full name?" Ron said quietly.

"Starla Muriel Bronwyn Weldington," She answered immediately, with no reaction to the smirk on Ron's face.

"Come with me," Ron said, leading her over to Ginny, who was rifling through the coat pile, looking for her leather duster.

"Starla, what happened the day you and Harry kissed?" As Ron said this, Ginny whirled around and glared at Ron and Starla collectively.

"After Ginny went to the ladies' room, I leaned in close to Harry, and told him that I would show him things Ginny would never even dream of if he was with me. Then he said, "Starla, stop. I love Ginny, and I really have no interest in you." This made me very angry, so I – " but before Starla could keep going, however, a loud song burst from the stage.

_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame. _

_Darling, you give love a bad name! _

Ron grinned at Hermione's choice of song. Perfect.

" -- got on his lap." Starla continued as if nothing had happened.

_An angels smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free_

_You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done _

"I kissed him, and he tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let him."

_Paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boys dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye  
Shot through the heart_

"You came in and he finally was able to pull away. I leapt off his lap and ran out of the

theatre, happy that I could finally break the two of you up. I knew you would never forgive him. I tried to make it look like he was kissing me back, and it worked."

_Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name_

When Starla finished, Ginny and Ron were quiet. The veritiserum wore off after a few minutes, as Ron had only given her a little, and Ginny walked up to her. "You are an awful person. You will get what you deserve," She turned around, and started to walk away, but stopped. She turned back, and SMACK! She slapped Starla straight across the face.

"And I am more than happy to give it to you."

**A.N. How was this? I'm SOOO sorry it's taken me so long for this chapter. I was having so much trouble writing this one. I hope it was OK. I liked it. **

**R&R, my pretties! **


	14. Fight!

**Hey all! This is short, but I like it. I'll update again as soon as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

Chapter 13: Fight!

Starla's head whipped around from the force of the slap. She turned to look at Ginny again and yelled, "You bitch!" And she then lunged at Ginny, trying to scratch her and knock her over. Ginny fought back, pulling her hair and yelling.

Harry and Hermione came running over to the fight, and Harry and Ron pulled the two girls off each other. Ron held Starla back by the shoulders and Harry held Ginny back the same way.

"You're such a whore, Starla! I hope you don't give any innocent guy herpes!" Ginny snarled trying to get out of the iron grip Harry had her in.

"At least I don't start a fight with a girl just because she kissed my boyfriend, you controlling cow!" By now a crowd of people had gathered and the band had stopped playing. The insults were flying fast.

"At least I know how to put make-up on, you ugly pig!" Ginny shrieked.

"At least I'm not a fat slob!" Starla yelled, a big, ugly, red handprint blossoming on her cheek.

"At least I didn't have a bad nose job and an even worse boob job!" Ginny shot back.

Starla gasped. "You take that back!"

Ginny smirked triumphantly at her. "I shouldn't lie."

As Ginny said this, Starla broke free from Ron's grasp and she straightened her dress and her hair and said, "I'll have you know, I'm too much of a lady to continue this. I am dismissing you."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at her. "Well, that's just amazing for you. Dismiss away."

Starla huffed, turned on her heal and left the beach.

Before she left however, Ginny got the last word. She called after her, "Get your roots done!"

She saw Starla's back stiffen, but she kept on walking. Ginny turned to the crowd and said, "Show's over! Continue on!"

Hermione looked at Ginny and said, "I can't believe that just happened."

"Yeah, well, believe it," Ginny turned back to the coat pile. "I'm going to go take a walk or something." She pulled her coat on and headed towards the beach, intending to walk along it.

She moseyed along, thinking about what she heard. If felt so good to finally know that he hadn't betrayed her, and she could allow herself to love him again. A few minutes later, she felt someone's presence behind her.

"Hey," Harry said, falling into step with her.

"Hi," Ginny responded, giving him a sideways look. He was so handsome. She loved the way his hair wouldn't lay flat; she loved his impossibly green eyes…everything about him made her heart race and her head spin.

"So…what do you think of Starla's story?" He said nervously.

She stopped and turned towards him. She stepped closer and hugged him. He was shocked, but wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her gently. She closed her eyes and leaned into his chest more, inhaling his scent. Oh, how she missed the feeling of his arms around her, his calming touch.

"I love you, Ginny. Don't ever forget that," He whispered in her ear.

She pulled away slightly, still in his arms, and she looked up into his eyes and said, "I'll try not to."

His lips touched hers and he kissed her with everything he had. Her hand found his hair and she started playing with it, just like old times.

They broke away from each other a little while later, and Ginny smiled. "By the way, how _did_ you guys get Starla to tell the truth?"

"Well…you see, Ron and Hermione wanted to help me, so they fed her Veritiserum." Harry said with a grin.

"Ah. I always knew Hermione would break out of her shell and let out her inner bad-girl."

There was laughter, and they both felt so happy and relieved to be back together…finally.


	15. Epilogue

A.N. So, this is my last chapter. Sorry I've made everyone wait so long. I just need to wrap everything up, and I'm planning on posting another story. (Completely unrelated, however.)

Epilogue

The rule is boyfriends and girlfriends come and go, but best friends are forever. What happens when your love is your best friend? Does the rule apply? Hermione didn't like to think so. She liked to think she and Ron and Ginny and Harry would be forever.

As the summer ended and the school year blurred past, she found out things would be forever. Ron gave her a promise ring and Harry proposed to Ginny. At first, Mrs. Weasley had a conniption, but Ginny promised they would have a very long engagement. It would have to be, after all, she still had another year to go with Hogwarts.

Hermione thought it was quite naive for her to think Ron and her would never have bad times. But still, when she looked at him, she still got the same excitement and rush of warm wind through her body she had always got.

So, is a Cinderella ending really possible? Perhaps it is.

Perhaps everyone could have a Cinderella ending if they have the right person. Hermione was just lucky enough to have met the right person when she was eleven years-old. As clichИ as it sounds, sometimes love does feel like walking on air, or spinning around in the summer sun with the warm grass beneath your bare feet. But sometimes love can be like a nine-inch knife stabbed directly into your heart, with no way to escape the pain.

The risk of being hurt or rejected is always worth it, Hermione learned that fateful summer of confessions. _Always worth it._

**A.N. Thanks for sticking with me, everyone! It's been a bumpy road. I love you all!**

**Kisses and Love, from your favorite Franci**_  
_


End file.
